1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to darts and more particularly to that class utilizing suction cup grasping devices and capable of producing sounds in flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with darts in a wide variety of constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,718 issued on July 18, 1933 to N. E. Samsel teaches a dart equipped with a suction cup and having a cavity adjacent thereto housing a ball therein, so as to insure grasping of the dart apparatus to the surface of the target. The proximal end of the apparatus is adapted with a plurality of stabilizing fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,871 issued on June 17, 1958 to F. M. Boring discloses a pointed dart having stabilizing fins at the other end thereof. A vane is rotated by the force of the air travelling through operating ports, so as to create a whistling sound throughout the total period of time that the dart is in motion.
The aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of failing to provide a dart which is capable of producing sounds during selective portions of its flight, whilst insuring that the suction cup apparatus, affixed at one end, will firmly grasp the target. Furthermore, the prior art does not teach a dart apparatus which may be rolled up or folded up in a convenient storage position when the dart is not in use.